Valora
by beautiful girl red
Summary: "no se sade lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde" fue el pensamiento de Memma y de Sasuke
1. Sakura

**antes de iniciar quiero aclararles que el manga de Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **valora**

Te sientes triste, un nudo se forma en tu garganta no puedes hablar; frente a ti estan las personas mas importantes en tu vida; tu esposo y tu mejor amiga...en la misma cama. Cubiertos solo por una sabana, sus ropas tiradas en el suelo o en algún mueble

.

No quieres llorar, no te mostraras débil ante ellos...ya no.

.

Tienes que salir de ahí, la imagen frente a ti solo te esta lastimando, pero tus piernas no parecen responder. Solo tiemblas aún no sales de la impreción, y te das cuenta que la que tiene la culpa eres tu, y solo tu.

.

Sabias desde un inicio que tu matrimonio era una farsa, pero, siempre ignoraste eso. Tu siempre estuviste ahí dispuesta para el, pero, ¿y el?, recuerdas que al principio estuvo ahí..después tu principe _soñado_ se convirtío en el tirano de tu historia

.

Sales de tu trancé y sales corriendo de la habitación, corre, corre, corre, rápido, mas rápido, cada vez mas rápido, no pares, aún no estas lo suficiente lejos de el, no pares, sigue, falta poco, lo tienes...

.

En ese momento tu piernas de parecen fallar, estan lastimadas...Te sostienes del auto que esta enfrente tuyo y sin darte cuenta comienas a derramar finas lagrimas por tu rostro, tu labio inferior se encuentra temblando

.

Finas gotas de agua comienan a caer, levantas tu vista y dejas que mojen tu rostro

.

Llevas a si 30 min. y no te preocupa que las gotas de agua te están calando el cuerpo, no, eso no te importa. Te duele haber sido utilizada, como una _muñeca_ de trapo a la que el cuando quería jugaba y después la aventaba en un rincón

.

El viento te hace reaccionar, sabes que te dolerá...pero, que lo tienes que dejar. Si no eres tu quien le ponga un alto a el asunto ¿quien se lo pondrá?

.

Caminas hacia tu casa, al llegar te diriges a el cuarto que compartías con tu esposo. Abres el closet y sacas una maleta, la maleta que tu compraste con tu dinero, no quieres llevarte nada de lo que el te dio

.

Bajas con paso firme, en el marco de la puerte que da para salir de ese imperio, le dirijes una mirada a la casa detalladamente y te detienes en el florero...unicamente rosas rojas, ninguna de otro color. Y te das cuenta de que el siempre te dio señales

.

...FLASH BACK...0O0O

- **hola mi amor, mira lo que me encontre en el camino-** le entrego una flor _roja_

- **oh, Sasuke-kun es...hermosa** \- la tomaste y respiraste ondo su aroma olia a _clavel_

...FIN DEL FLAS BACK...0O0

.

Y a si cada día, le entregaba una flor, hasta que pasaron 2 semanas y viste a tu mejor amiga

.

...FLASH BACK...0O0O

- **hola frentona, como estas-** entro a la casa y paso a tu lado

- **hola cerda, oye, espera-** la detuviste y respiraste el aroma que desprendia ella

- **¿te gusta?, es el nuevo perfume "the bont of** _ **clavel"**_ \- desprendía una sonrisa - **me lo compre hace** _ **2 semanas**_

...FIN DEL FLAS BACK...0O0

.

Después de 1 año de casados el comenzó a llegar con el aroma a _claveles_ , no lo aguantas y sales corriendo de ahí...Doblas la esquina y derrepente chocas con alguien, levantas tu vista y lo ves...

- **fijaté por donde vas idi...¿Sakura?-** desconcertado te dio una mano para levantarte

- **hola-** sollozas y te abalanzas a abrazarlo, enterrando tu cara en su pecho...

- **¿estás bien?-** te susurra en el oído

- **no** \- tus sollozos cada vez son mas fuertes...

- **ven, vamos a mi departamento-** te abraza por la cintura

Al llegar cierra la puerta y se sienta a tu lado

- **¿te sientes mejor?-**

- **si** \- bajas tu mirada

- **gracias, Itachi-**

 **-denada, explícame que te ha pasado-** te mira preocupado

- **pues, descubrí que Sasuke me-** tu voz comienza a quebrarse **-engaño** \- un susurro apenas audible

esperaste una respuesta, mas nunca llego

- **mis sospechas eran ciertas-** agacho la mirada y la concentro en tí

.

Después de 5 meses, Sasuke ya se estaba volviendo loco, por que se dio cuenta, de que ella era su todo. Divagando por las calles la vio pasando con el hermano de su mejor amigo. Memma Uzumaki...feliz, esa felicidad que ella había perdido hace tiempo

.

Bajo su mirada y se fue, ella se merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que el le hizo. Pensando solo en un viejo dicho

.

"no se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde"

.

 **espero y les haya gustado, de verdad no tengo word y por lo tanto no veo si escribo bien o no, espero y me comprendan...**


	2. sasuke

Te paralizas, por instantes dejaste de respirar; frente a ti esta la mujer que nunca consideraste como tal...tu esposa, con la mirada perdida en _ustedes_...

La conoces lo suficientemente como para saber que se reprime el llanto

.

Te arrepientes por que sabias que este día llegaría, lo que nunca pensaste es que fuera hoy...

.

Ves como comienza a temblar...sale corriendo, te levantas rápidamente con la sabana en tu mano para cubrir tu desnudez, la quieres alcanzar. Pero es muy rápida...

.

Regresas a la habitación te pones tu ropa y agarras las llaves de tu coche, y sales en busca de ella, pero...cuando sales te das cuenta que ya es muy tarde

.

Sales del auto y finas gotas de agua comienzan a caer, levantas tu vista y dejas que mojen tu rostro

.

Y te comienzas a reprimir porque tu fuiste el que lo destruyo todo

.

Una idea, abres tu coche y sales a la casa...

.

Al llegar al no verla el miedo te comienza a invadir...no hay ropa de ella y si la hay son cosas que le diste a ella, en los portaretratos solo estas tu, la parte en que ella debería salir no esta...

.

Bajas, la sala esta intacta, solo no esta la foto de su matrimonio, miras, el jarrón de rosas _rojas_ esta intacto. Tu y solo tu, dejaste a lo que mas querías por una ilución, por que desde allí comenzó la traición...

.

...FLASH BACK...0O0O

Apurado estas saliendo de las empresas Uchicha, tomas tu auto y vas a un lugar. La florería Yamanaka

- **hola Ino** \- cordialmente la saludaste

- **hola, Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ \- te sorprendiste, era la primera vez que utilizaba el sufijo "kun" en ti

- **me puedes dar una flor** _ **roja**_ -

- **claro, sabes Sasuke-kun, el** _ **rojo**_ **es el color de la** _ **pasión**_ \- colocó la flor sobre sus labios

La tentación fue mucha y te acercaste y besaste los labios de la rubia y después te separaste

- **a si, de la pasión de...?-** quisiste que terminara la oración

- **de dos amantes** \- tomo la iniciativa y te jalo de la camisa para fundir sus labio en un beso apasionado

...FIN DEL FLAS BACK...0O0

.

Desde entonces, iba a la floreria por _eso_ y una flor _roja_

.

Y ahora pagas caro tu error, por que tu error fue haberte metido con su mejor amiga, y lo pagas con la perdida de ella

.

Un vuelco en el corazón te hizo saber, que ella se fue

.

Mas los días pasaban, y ella ocupaba tu estancía allí, el aroma que normalmente desprendía. La viste llorar en silencio, mas nunca te importo

.

Creer que la amarías con la misma intencidad que ella te amaba, que nunca se hiría de tu lado, que nunca lo descubriría, ella te creyo siegamente, por amor...todo lo que ella hizo por ti fue por amor

.

No volviste a ver ni a la Yamanaka, ni a la Haruno...no necesitabas mas

problemas de los que ya tenías

.

Siempre que llegabas a tu casa no dejabas de sentir ese deje de _soledad_ , porque cada vez que salías del trabajo creías que todo estaba igual que al llegar ella te estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos, pero al llegar esa idea desaparecía de tu mente...

.

Las llamadas de Naruto e Itachi no hicieron de esperar, no claro que no, a diario trataban de comunicarse contigo, mas tu simplemente ignorabas sus llamadas. Lo unico raro en el asunto fue que nunca recibiste ni una llamada de la rubia

.

Una vez mas te diste cuenta, de que _tal vez_ , debiste apreciarla, debiste amarla, debiste sentirla, debiste quererla, debiste tenerle aquella fidelidad que ambos se juraron no solo frente al padre, no solo a los invitados, no solo frente a tu familia, si no que fue en la casa de Dios...

.

Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada noche, cada semana, cada mes, cada año, que te espero...con anhelo, con pasión, con nostalgia, con amor. Fueron los sentimientos con los que te espero hasta largas horas de la noche, de cada semana, cada mes, cada año.

¿Y tú, como le pagas?, engañándola, siéndole infiel con su mejor amiga, cuando ella nunca le dirijo su mirada a otro hombre, pues ella te amaba tan _ciegamente_...

.

Divagando por las calles la víste pasando con el hermano mayor de tu mejor amigo. Memma Uzumaki...felíz, esa felicidad que ella había perdido hace tiempo

.

Te dolió, todo fue como un puñal al corazón, pero tu fuiste el que lo destruyo todo, con cada acción, cada palabra, con cada cosa...

No la respetaste, no la amaste, no la valoraste y mucho menos la quisiste, no hasta hoy, que comenzaste a recordar todo...

.

Agachaste tu mirada y te fuiste, ella se merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que le hiciste. Pensando solo en un viejo dicho

.

"no se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde"

* * *

 **tienen razón se me hizo muy corto, por eso decidí hacer uno donde solo se viera como pensaba el personaje. Gracias por su review, disculpen los errores ortográficos, pero, como comente, no tengo word. Pero tratare de que no tenga tantos errores...Se despide;**

 **.**

 _ **BEAUTIFUL GIRL-RED**_


End file.
